Hot Mountie
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: Übersetzung der Originalstory Hot Mountie von Little Spooky.


**Übersetzerin:**James Marsters15

**Autor:**Little Spooky

**Titel:****Hot Mountie**

**E-Mail:**JamesMarsters15yahoo.de

**Teil:**1/1

**Beta-Reader:**MajinSakuko

**Disclaimer:**Die Charas, Räumlichkeiten, etc. gehören alle nicht mir, nicht mal die Idee.

**Pairing:**BF/MT

**Genre/s:**Romantik

**Kommentar:**Ich möchte mich schon im Vorhinein für alle Reviews die ich erhalte bedanken und klarstellen, dass jedes Review von mir übersetzt und an die Autorin weitergeleitet werden wird. Also bitte macht mir Arbeit und schreibt viele Reviews.

Hot Mountie

Komm schon, Meg. Tu es einfach, bring es hinter dich. Er kann dir nicht entkommen. Er wird keinen Weg finden können, um zu fliehen. Nirgends eine Tür um wegzulaufen oder ein Fenster um rauszuspringen.

Ich werde es tun. Ich werde einfach rein gehen. Das hat sich schon lange angekündigt. Wir müssen reinen Tisch machen.

Nimmt er eine kalte Dusche? Der Durchzug unter der Tür ist zu kalt um von irgendetwas anderem zu sein. Warum sollte er eine kalte Dusche nehmen? Es ist Anfang Frühling. Es ist immer noch eiskalt draußen.

Okay, Meg. Halt einfach die Klappe. Er ist nicht der Typ, der eine lange Dusche nimmt. Lass dir die Chance nicht entgehen.

Okay. Ich drehe den Türknauf und gehe hinein.

„Fraser?" Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er die Tür nicht versperrt hat.

„Sir?" Da. Er hat es getan. Mit einem Wort kannst du sagen, dass sein ganzer Körper angespannt ist.

„Fraser, wir müssen reden." Meine Stimme wird ein wenig schrill als ich seine Silhouette am beschlagenen Duschkabinenglas erkenne.

„Reden? Ähm, Sir, denken Sie nicht, dass es einen besseren Ort gäbe als ein Badezimmer?"

"Nicht wirklich." Ich setze mich auf eine Ablage neben dem Waschbecken. „Wir können hier nicht unterbrochen werden. Kein Platz für dich um aus einem Fenster zu springen. Du erinnerst dich daran, nicht wahr?"

Er stoppt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll dieses ‚Geschehnis' vergessen. Ich habe ihm nicht exakt gesagt welchen Teil.

„Ich erinnere mich." Er seufzt und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen eine der Wände.

Das ist meine Chance. Ich ziehe mir schnell meinen Pullover aus und springe von der Ablage. „Hast du irgendeinen von den ‚Kontakten' vergessen?" Ich schlüpfe aus meinen Schuhen und Socken.

„Ich erinnere mich an alles." Meine Hose ist das nächste was folgt. Dann meine Unterwäsche.

"Jede Kleinigkeit?" Ich öffne meinen BH.

"Ich kann den Zug sogar noch hören." Er scheint unglücklich. Als wenn er etwas vermissen würde.

Mein BH fällt zu Boden. Fraser ist sehr still. Ich kann ihn kaum atmen hören.

Langsam öffne ich die Tür der Duschkabine. Er bemerkt die Veränderung in der Lufttemperatur nicht, definitiv aber meine Hände auf seinem Rücken.

"Sir, ich ..."

"Verdammt, Fraser, du hast eine kalte Dusche genommen." Er beschränkt sich selbst in einer Ecke, als ich an ihm vorbei fasse um das heiße Wasser anzustellen.

„Dreh dich um. Ich werde dich schon nicht beißen." Na ja, zumindest nicht sehr hart.

"Sir, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist." Er langt zum anderen Ende der Dusche und versucht die Tür zu erreichen. Ich stoppe ihn, indem ich ihn am Arm packe.

"Ben."

Offensichtlich überrascht ihn mein Gebrauch seines Vornamens. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, und er lässt die Tür los. Ich mache einen Schritt und finde einen neuen Grund für die Verbannung von Seifenstücken.

Mein Fuß rutscht unter mir weg, und ich werde auf Ben geschleudert. Er fängt mich auf, verliert aber seine Balance, genau wie ich, und fällt auf den Boden der Badewanne.

Für einen Moment liegen wir da, um herauszufinden, was gerade passiert ist. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich Verwirrung wider, und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Gesicht wie ein Spiegelbild von seinem ist. Meine Brüste sind gegen seinen Brustkorb gepresst. Seine Hände halten meinen Hintern fest umklammert. Und Wasser spritzt ihm ins Gesicht und mir auf den Hinterkopf.

Ich sehe das erkennende Funkeln in seinen Augen, und er beginnt unter mir zu wachsen. Wir beide atmen schwer, was nur der Luft Feuchtigkeit hinzufügt. Der Spiegel ist jetzt schon mehr oder weniger beschlagen.

"So ..." Bens Stimme zittert, „Über was wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Ende


End file.
